


Just for the Week

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Post Mpreg, Pups, Sex, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Iwa is about to start his rut and Koutarou his heat. With both couples now functioning as proud parents, they need someone to watch their pups. Who better than the kidless Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou?





	1. The Babysitter's Club Part One

Before his rut, Hajime was always… _angry._ Well, _moody_ was a better word, always grunting and slamming the cabinet doors just a _bit_ too roughly, eating just about everything in the house and locking Tooru in an iron grip before going to sleep at night, chewing on the omega’s scent glands as if Tooru were a pacifier. 

Not that the omega minded, of course. 

But it was rather difficult now, with a child among other things, so Tooru always scheduled for a babysitter whenever Iwa was due for his rut, or himself for his heat.

Naturally, it became a _slight_ problem when Iwa’s rut came two weeks early. Their parents, as close as ever, had decided to go on a gambling trip and then tour around some hot springs. Mattsun and Maki were out of the question because they were sick, and Tooru didn’t have very many friends that he trusted to look over his child for the next two days. 

Which was precisely why Tooru was, every so smoothly, convincing Tsukishima Kei to watch over Sakura for him.

“No.” 

“But Megane-kun—”

“I’ve _told_ you not to call me that—”

“You’re all we have left—”

“I don’t even _like_ kids—” 

At that moment the waitress came by, setting down a slice of strawberry shortcake before the blond, and a tiramisu in front of Tooru. 

“Enjoy,” she said, while flashing them a smile. Oikawa returned it, calm and pleasant, before turning back to Tsukki in a panic, slapping his hands together in what looked like a prayer.

“Please! I’ll owe you!” 

Tsukki calmly bit into his shortcake, letting the fork linger in his mouth to draw out the moment. He knew he’d have to accept from the moment he agreed to meet Tooru in this coffee shop. But it was kind of fun to see the old volleyball captain going to such lengths. 

“I suppose…I’d have to talk to Kuroo…” 

“Right! Of course!”

Tsukki couldn’t see it, but he could hear Tooru anxiously tapping his foot on the other side of the table. He snorted. “Fine. I’ll take care of your stupid kid.”

Oikawa growled, baring a bit of his teeth, a sort of glare Tsukishima was completely unfamiliar with, but knew just the same, because there was just something about Omega Mothers that was terrifyingly _fierce._

And even Kei knew he’d overstepped his bounds. 

“Sorry,” he said with a clear of his throat, taking another bite of cake to fill in his pause, “When does Iwa go into rut?”

“Wednesday,” Oikawa said, clearing his own throat, bringing some cake to his mouth as well. “We’d really appreciate it.” 

“How long do his ruts last?” 

“A week.”

Kei choked on his cake. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s pretty average, you know.” 

Jealousy spiked in Tsukishima’s blood. Kuroo’s ruts only lasted four days. And his own heats were about a weekend, if that. 

Not that that sort of thing mattered, exactly…

He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. 

“Hmm?” Tooru smirked, leaning in, “How long does Kuroo last?”

“That’s nothing to do with anything.” Tsukishima brushed away quickly, “So is your kid potty trained or—”

“She’s five years old—”

“Like I said—”

“Of course she is! How does Tetsu deal with such a bad personality?” 

“Why ask Tetsu when you can ask Iwaizumi?” Tsukki replied calmly, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Tooru smiled his best fake smile, also reaching for his coffee to control himself. Because Megane-kun really was his saving grace right now. “Tsukishima-kun, where did you get so funny?” 

“Natural talent,” the blonde replied smoothly, before looking up at the omega again. “Actually, this is good timing. I’d been wanting to meet with you.”

“What for?” 

“Well,” Tsukishima thumbed his mug with mild anxiousness, “I wanted to ask…”

* * *

 

“Where’s Tsukki?”

“I told you,” Kuroo said, digging around in the kitchen for some spare cups, “He went out to see Tooru.” 

Akaashi sat down on the couch, “It’s nice to see Tsukishima acting more sociable. When we first met him at the training camp—”

“I don’t think that’s fair,” Bokuto whined, “He was surrounded by alphas at the training camp.” 

“Mm, I suppose that’s true.” Bokuto sat down next to Akaashi, upon which the alpha patted the omega’s hair. “But even after it all. Through the courting process…”

“Kinda crazy when you think about it,” Kuroo gave a half a chuckle, coming out with glasses of water for his friends, “Sometimes I wake up and I’m just like… _damn.”_

“Surprised you didn’t fuck it all up, honestly.” 

“Rich, coming from you Bo—”

“ _I,”_ the omega claimed, “Am happily married with pups.” 

Kuroo got goosebumps at the mention of the word _pups,_ but he managed to brush it off with a grin, “How is the little rascal?” 

Akaashi gave a yawn that seemed to say everything in itself. “He’s a creature of the night, to put it plainly.”

“Screams like a banshee.” 

“It’s a wonder the twins don’t wake up.” Akaashi finished with a sigh. 

“I can’t believe you guys went ahead and had another kid after going through _twins._ ”

Bokuto bubbled happily, “The twins weren’t any trouble! I figured another one would be the same.”

Tetsu scoffed, “You can’t be _that_ lucky.” 

Akaashi smiled fondly at his mate, before turning to Kuroo. “I wanted to thank you again. I wish Tsukishima were here, so I could thank him as well.” 

“Hey, you guys know you’re like family. Anything we can do to help.” 

Bokuto smiled at that. “I’m surprised Kei went along with it, honestly.”

Kuroo chuckled nervously. 

Akaashi raised his brow. “You haven’t told him yet?” 

“Well—”

The sudden shift in atmosphere was dramatic, at best. But Kuroo should have expected this sort of thing, from an omega with a newborn pup. 

“Are you insane?!” Bokuto stood up, grabbing the alpha by the collar, “These are my _pups—_ they can still sense when they’re not want—Jiro is just a _baby—”_

_“Koutarou.”_ Akaashi gave a short bark, with his hand placed over the omega’s shoulder, upon which Bokuto sat back down, giving off low little growls. 

Kuroo fixed his shirt.

“In all honesty,” Akaashi began, with a certain calmness of his character, “I’m not comfortable with this either. I would prefer that Tsukishima be fully prepared. As Koutarou said, these are our children—”

“I know. And I know the amount of protective possessiveness that comes with that—”

“I don’t think you do—”

“I’d never put your guy’s kids in danger. And neither would Kei. I was gonna tell him after he got back from—”

“Tetsurou,” Akaashi began, “If Tsukishima disagrees we don’t have anyone else. Bokuto’s heat is this Wednesday. There’d be nowhere to put the children on such short notice.” 

“Don’t worry, you guys know Tsukki loves the twins.”

“Yes but we have Jiro now as well. And four days with a 6-month-old isn’t exactly the easiest—”

“Akaashi,” Kuroo looked the fellow alpha dead on, “I know for a fact we can take care of your pups.” 

Akaashi sighed. “I have no doubts about that. But Kei does not do well when things are not planned, and with something like this—”

“Don’t worry,” he encouraged, “Leave it to me.”

* * *

 

“What? When??” Tsukishima felt the room start to spin, because he got the sinking feeling that Tetsu was going to say—

“Wednesday.” 

_Of course._

With a low groan, and a growing headache after having to deal with the _Grand King_ all afternoon, the omega slumped down on his couch, rubbing his temple. 

“The twins are little angels,” Kuroo encouraged, sitting next to him and rubbing his shoulder, “And yeah Jiro is still a baby but I mean we can handle a baby, right? There’s two of us and only one like miniature version of a person—”

“And Sakura.”

“I mean I guess we could ask the Iwaizumi’s if we need help—”

“No. Sakura also…needed somewhere…” 

“What?” 

Tsukishima groaned again, “Iwa’s having his rut.”

“What? When?”

“This Wednesday.” 

Realization dawned on the alpha. “Is that what you went to see Tooru for—”

Tsukishima let his head fall on the alpha’s shoulder, taking in a large inhale. Normally, Kei would have fought with him a bit more, said some sort of snarky reply, and then headed off to bed. But lately he’d been taking a calmer approach, one which Kuroo didn’t mind in the slightest, because it consisted of the omega taking in large inhales of the alpha’s scent. If he was lucky enough, Tsukki would go so far as to lick the glands. 

“What’re we gonna do with four kids in our tiny ass apartment?” 

The thought was daunting even for Kuroo. 

“…be the best pretend parents we can be?” 

“No getting out of it, I suppose…” Tsukki murmured, his breath up against the alpha’s skin. Kuroo couldn’t come up with a decent reply, so he just sat there, letting Kei take in as much of his scent as he needed.

Finally the omega scoffed, nipping at Kuroo’s glands with his teeth. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll make you something.” 

Tsukki rubbed his nose against Kuroo’s neck, eliciting more of the alpha’s scent. “Can I eat in bed?” 

Kuroo nuzzled him back, “Of course.”

It was enough to earn the alpha a kiss on the cheek, before the omega got up, and began heading towards their bedroom. 

Kuroo watched him until he disappeared behind the door, smiling stupidly to himself. There really was no better way to end an argument, than by spoiling his omega rotten. 


	2. An Alpha's Rut

He’d dropped Sakura off not a moment too soon. Because he hadn’t even stepped into his own home, before he was enveloped in that _scent_ , the kind that made him dizzy, that had managed to trigger his own heat a few times. 

He kicked off his shoes, admittedly somewhat eagerly, before following the sounds into the kitchen, where Iwa was downing a yogurt. 

“We have spoons, you know.” Oikawa couldn’t help the smirk that claimed his lips as he said so. Even if he was in rut, he couldn’t help but tease his husband. 

Iwa threw him a nasty sort of glare, which was typical for this time of the month, before crushing the yogurt cup in his hands and then throwing it away. The alpha scoffed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“We have _spoons.”_

Tooru’s blood spiked, his breath catching in his chest. The fact that he was only granted that deep husk of a voice when Iwa was in rut simply wasn’t fair. “We do…” he trembled, “You could use one.” 

In a breath he didn’t finish, Iwa had him caged in, arms wrapped tightly around the omega’s torso, one hand possessively holding his hair. “Why are you always telling me what to do? I’m the alpha, aren’t I?” 

Tooru could practically _feel_ his heart bursting out of his chest, “Yes,” he inhaled, “You’re the alpha—”

His head was yanked back, Iwa making it so that Tooru’s scent glands were now open to him. And it was not a moment more before the omega was bitten, bond mark renewed, Tooru feeling the slick gush between his legs. Iwa let out a sound that was between a growl and a purr, nuzzling roughly after having bitten.

_“My omega.”_

“Haji—!”

He never got to finish, his words swallowed by Iwa’s lips as he was pushed back against the wall, suffocating from the way Iwa was stealing his air. And it didn’t take much longer, before Oikawa was hoisted up, his legs wrapping around the alpha’s torso in habit, Iwa licking and biting around Tooru’s neck, the alpha’s bulge rubbing and begging for more friction between the omega’s thighs. But if Tooru didn’t try and take control now, he’d be in for one hell of a night. So he cupped his alpha’s face, kissing him sweetly.

“Since it’s your rut,” he lilted, “How about I do that thing you like?” 

Iwa didn’t seem to need any more incentive, letting the omega’s legs drop and pushing Oikawa’sshoulders down with such force that he was forced to kneel. Iwa was always impressive, but even more so while in rut, thick and _hot_ and already pressing up against Oikawa’s lips. 

“Open.” 

Not that Tooru was given much of a choice, the alpha having grabbed his head and pushed his way past his teeth, thrusting without any sense of control. 

It hurt, but only slightly, since Oikawa needed some time to adjust, because the alpha had a lot more girth during his ruts, and Oikawa had to stretch out his jaw a bit more to accommodate him. Of course, it kind of happened by default, from the way Iwa had his hair hostage, controlling the pace with unforgiving thrusts. But the only real complaint Tooru had was the fact that Iwa was moving so fast he was hardly given a proper taste. Which was a real shame, because during his ruts, Iwa was always—

“ _Suck.”_

Shivers ran down Tooru’s spine. As crude as ever, but so deliciously _demanding._ He did what he was told, trying to take in as much as Iwa as he could while making him feel as good as possible. It was only fair, after all. Because Iwa always took _very_ good care of him during his heats. 

It’d be fast, Oikawa knew, because Iwa always came once before his knot began to form, and the omega couldn’t think of any better way to entice Iwa than by using his tongue. 

As expected, it didn’t take much more for the alpha to burst after that, especially when Tooru reached up to cup the alpha’s balls while he sucked, Iwa still keeping the pace fast and rough all the way through as he finished.

Tooru didn’t waste a single drop. 

He licked his lips, standing up on shaky legs and feeling a bit woozy. For a moment he nearly thought he was starting his heat. But before he knew it, Iwa was kissing again, tugging at his clothes and giving low growls. 

Tooru couldn’t help but gasp, when the alpha began tugging at his pants, those calloused fingers rubbing against his skin. He fumbled, trying to get the alpha to stop. Because all things considered they were still in the kitchen. 

_“More.”_

“Here?”

“I’m hard.” 

A burst of laughter erupted from the omega, despite the fact he was in the middle of being devoured, because rut or not Iwa was always so _blunt._ “That’s not a good enough reason! Hajime! Wait!” 

It was exactly what you _weren’t_ supposed to do. Because running ignited an alpha’s instinct to _hunt._

Which could potentially be dangerous. 

But Tooru would be damned if he had to spend Iwa’s entire rut on the kitchen _floor._ Because as much as the alpha enjoyed things like that, once Hajime got started, there was no stopping him. And the floor was most certainly not the most ideal place in terms of comfort. 

So, he ran. Laughing, pants half off, emitting a scent he knew was dangerous in its own right, but he couldn’t help it, not after the way Iwa had been biting at him, licking and groaning—

He fell—was tackled, really—smack in the middle of the small hallway, not two inches away from their bedroom. “Hajime—!” he panted, completely out of breath and yet still laughing, “No—wait—we’re too old for this—!” He burst into laughter again, feeling completely euphoric. 

And Iwa’s rut must not have completely taken over yet, or maybe it had and Iwa just had an immense amount of self control, but in any case, he gently bumped his head against his omega’s, smirking wildly. 

“Keep up, old man.” 

Tooru _screeched_ in surprise, or excitement, when the alpha _ripped_ at his pants, and for only a brief moment the omega lamented the fact that these had been a new pair. Not that it mattered, because soon enough the only thing he could think about was the way Iwa’s lips felt against his skin. 

The alpha was nipping all along his stomach, pushing the omega’s shirt up while Tooru frantically tried to unbutton it, so that at least his shirt would be spared. Iwa didn’t seem to notice, completely enthralled by the omega’s nipples, rutting against his husband’s thighs. Tooru let out a garbled sort of sound, because Iwa was hot and thick, even if he was still wearing pants, dick half in his boxers, half teasingly poking out. And he was _dripping._

Oikawa licked his lips to keep from drooling. 

“I miss your stomach…” 

Tooru could only manage a questioning sort of sound, following by a weird scream, since Iwa had bitten down again. 

“My—”

“Bulging,” Iwa licked down to the omega’s belly button, sucking just below, “Bursting with my pup…” 

A shiver ran down Oikawa, red claiming his entire face as he clamped a hand over his mouth to hide his trembling moan. Maybe it was just the cloud of his alpha’s rut. But Sakura was already five years old now. And no matter how much they made sure she never felt lonely…maybe…it was time for a sibling….

“H-Hajime…” shakily, Oikawa began to run his hands through the alpha’s hair, Iwa still giving Tooru’s stomach all the attention in the world. But suddenly the alpha grabbed the omega’s hand, taking his fingers into his mouth and giving them a playful bite. 

And Tooru felt his heart start to beat fast. Because after all these years, he was pretty sure he’d already seen all of Iwa’s expressions. But the one he was making now was entirely new, what with the way his eyes were gleaming, breaths short and spreading over Oikawa’s own lips. It was… _exciting._

The alpha rested his forehead against Tooru’s again, kissing him softly and gliding his tongue across the omega’s lips. 

“I’m gonna fill you up again.” 

It didn’t take much more than that single sentence, alpha and omega rolling and squirming on the floor, tearing at clothes and biting at skin, words and moans swallowed by needy kisses. 

And it was when Iwa bit down against his scent glands once more, that Oikawa knew his rut had _truly_ started. Because there was something almost _carnal_ about it, noticeably rough and _demanding,_ the kind of bite that caused a whimper to tremble through the omega, legs spreading and glands swelling, slick dribbling down his thighs. 

“W-We’re…” he didn’t recognize his own voice, it was so small, “H-Hallway—”

The alpha didn’t seem to care, though, and neither did Oikawa, really, when the alpha’s heat began poking through the omega’s wetness. 

Iwa _growled,_ and Oikawa could feel even more slick start to build up—

He _screamed,_ back arching up off the ground, Iwa slamming into him about as deep and hard as he possibly could in a single thrust, not even giving Tooru any time to _breathe_ before he did it again, and _again—_

“Hajime—” 

_“You’re too tight.”_

Oikawa nearly choked, “I’ve never heard that kind of complaint bef—aaahh!!” 

It was _rough,_ in every sense of the word, Iwa forcing his way in and letting out a low groan of a sound, letting his head hang before biting at Oikawa’s neck, grinding his hips desperately into his mate.

“Haji—wai—“

_Wait_ didn’t seem to be in Iwa’s vocabulary, though, because he gave a rough sort of thrust again, Oikawa feeling every single ridge of the alpha’s length against his walls. His back arched, his throat letting out a strangled sort of sound, clutching at the carpet.

_“So good.”_

It was a low rumble, so much so that Oikawa wasn’t even sure what he’d said, but Iwa began licking again, giving softer thrusts that were somehow still just as desperate, letting out a deep whine that vibrated against the omega’s skin. _“Tooru.”_

It was embarrassing, how close he was to drowning at the mention of his own name, but when Iwa said it like that, all rugged and dark, while hitting that _one_ little spot…

His legs wrapped around the alpha before he was even able to really process what he was doing, nails scratching down the alpha’s back. “There,” he panted, “ _There_ , please, don’t—”

It was a shrill sort of sound, when Oikawa came, Iwa pounding him through it so he didn’t even really get to _enjoy_ but that didn’t stop him from spilling an embarrassing amount of cum all over his stomach, apparently moaning so loud that the alpha had to shut him up, pressing their chests together and shoving his tongue between the omega’s teeth. 

Oikawa shivered, loving the way Iwa’s toned chest felt against his twitching cock, subtly ignoring the fact that there was now cum all over both of their chests. His heart raced at the thought of the bath they’d enjoy after this, because they would _definitely_ be needing a bath after—

He wasn’t sure when Iwa had pulled away, exactly, but it had been long enough for the alpha to drag his finger across Tooru’s chest, before suckling on his omega’s seed. Tooru watched with his mouth slightly agape, body still bouncing because Iwa hadn’t stopped thrusting. And maybe it was the sharpness in the alpha’s eyes, or the knot that Tooru could now feel hitting the edge of his rim, but Oikawa felt the most pleasant of shivers run down his legs. 

“Want some?” 

The alpha dragged his thumb across his bottom lip, before hoisting the omega’s legs up, so that he could hit even deeper. 

“That’s disgusting.” Oikawa managed, all but panting, his heart racing at the fact that his legs were now up over Iwa’s shoulders, sliding slightly from the way their bodies were covered in sweat, Oikawa’s hair starting to stick to his face. 

Hajime put his fingers in his omega’s mouth regardless, “You love it,” he grunted, thrusting with a low moan, his movements spasming and desperate. 

And Oikawa could feel it would only take a few more thrusts before that deliciously bulging knot would push through, would burst and fill him to the absolute _brim,_ would—

“Hajime!” He threw his arms up, desperately, wanting, and Iwa knew what the omega wanted, leaning down so that Tooru’s legs were pressed up against his chest, and Iwa was close enough for Oikawa to wrap his arms around his neck, capturing him in the kind of bruising kiss that the alpha loved the most. 

“I want it,” the omega’s voice was raspy, breathless and enamored, “I want another baby.” 

It was followed by a _scream,_ Oikawa filled with immediate warmth, Iwa shaking and moaning above him as he spilled his seed, his knot locking them together. 

Oikawa shook all the while, feeling the gush of heat that now consumed him, coming down from his high in a dizzying sort of way, trying to steady his breathing but not quite succeeding. His head felt light in the best way. 

Iwa was shifting above him, trying to get them in a more comfortable position, until finally they were spooning, Iwa sucking contentedly on the omega’s scent glands. Tooru purred. 

“Another baby.” 

Iwa sounded drunk, almost, his voice was so slurred and deep, but Oikawa nuzzled him anyway, continuing to purr. “Mmm.”

The alpha scoffed, reaching his arm around to stroke his omega’s length. “We better get to work, then…” he bit at Tooru’s ear, right as more seed pumped into the omega. Oikawa couldn’t suppress his whimper, or the way his legs began to tremble in anticipation. 

“On the bed, this time.” 

“No,” Iwa tugged at his ear with his teeth, “Right here.” He rolled his hips, as if to prove his point. 

“Haji—”

Tooru’s cheeks were taken between a large palm, his head turned so that he could meet Iwa’s lips. And it wasn’t until he pulled away, was able to see the blackness of the alpha’s eyes, that he noticed his scent had increased again. His heart raced, the omega staring longingly at their bedroom door that was not four inches from his nose. 

He knew he should have run faster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWA-CHAN!! Ahhh it's still his birthday I actually got this out on time!! I'm so excited :D Please enjoy everyone ^o^ I've been wanting to do this since "An Omega's Heat" aghhh it's the companion piece we all deserve *tears up* As always, comments are hugely appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while lol. I did it. I told myself I wouldn't. But their kidsssss. Ok please be kind and patient with me. I started a separate IwaOi omegaverse story as well so I'll be working on that too. Updates will be incredibly spasmodic and probably really spaced out for this and for that I apologize humbly in advance. But I hope you guys still enjoy and are excited. I'd been wanting to do Iwa in rut for the longest. Comments are greatly appreciated, as always. Thanks!!


End file.
